


Street Cleaning Day

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RUN</p><p>RUN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Cleaning Day

“Carlos! Carlos, please! CARLOS! CARLOS,  _PLEASE!_ ”

Carlos winced at how Cecil’s voice grew higher as panic started to set in and he gritted his teeth, his hands tightening their grip on the handles of Cecil’s wheelchair as he continued to run, pushing himself to try and go as fast as possible. His legs were starting to burn from running so fast but with the way Cecil and the rest of Night Vale were acting; Carlos was too afraid to slow down and see just what happened on Street Cleaning Day.

“RUN OVER PEOPLE, CARLOS!”

“I’m not running people over with your wheelchair! There are children in this mob!”

“FUCK THE CHILDREN THEIR PARENTS CAN MAKE MORE!”

“Cecil!” but Carlos finds himself unable to properly scold his boyfriend at the moment, yelping as he finds himself being jostled and shoved by others trying to find sanctuary from the impending doom that was Street Cleaning Day.

Cecil quickly picked up his cane and started to lash out, using the gem studded tip to trip and beat anyone who tried to deter Carlos. “Carlos! We can do this, Carlos!”

“Ngh…I hate Street Cleaning Day!” Carlos grunted, panting heavily by the time their apartment was in his sights. Unfortunately they didn’t see the pothole until too late and they both yelped as the wheelchair violently tipped over, spilling Cecil out of his seat and Carlos down and stomach his stomach and now heavily bleeding scrapped palms.

“Carlos…we’re almost there,” Cecil whimpered, trying and failing to force himself to get up. His muscles were too stiff and throbbing to allow him to use his legs and he hissed as he fell back down, clutching his cane tightly in his hands.

“We are  _not_  going to be killed by damned street cleaners!” Carlos hissed, forcing himself to get back up. He snatched Cecil up into his arms, startling the taller man as he held him tightly in both arms before charging for their front door with no signs of slowing down.

“Carlos…Carlos, wait the door!” Turning sharply to the side, Carlos rammed his shoulder against the door, smashing it open before staggering inside, his heart hammering in his chest as he quickly kicked the door shut before setting Cecil down in a chair, getting to work on locking everything down as was customary.

“I can’t believe we were caught outside on Street Cleaning Day,” he muttered.

“I’m sorry,” Cecil whispered.

“It’s not your fault,” Carlos sighed, rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers when he was finished. “So…what do we do now?”

“Well usually I hide under my blankets until the screaming stops,” Cecil said with a shrug.

Carlos sighed heavily but nodded his head in agreement, picking Cecil up much carefully this second time, allowing the other to wrap his arms around his neck in a hug. “Come on then…”

“Carlos?”

“Hm?”

“Happy ‘We Survived Street Cleaning Day’.”


End file.
